1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to chilled beverage dispensing and, more particularly, to apparatus, systems, and methods relating to ice luges for chilled beverage dispensing.
2. Description of Related Art
Ice luges are commonly used at celebrations, parties, and other events to provide an entertaining way to rapidly chill and dispense beverages to guests. Typically, an ice luge consists of one or more large blocks of ice including one or more channels carved or otherwise formed within the ice block(s) in various different patterns or configurations. The ice block(s) is configured or positioned such that a liquid entering the input flows through the channels under gravity, ultimately exiting an output of the ice block(s). In use, a serving of a desired beverage is poured into the input, while the user places his/her mouth adjacent the output, awaiting the travel of the beverage through the channels and, ultimately, into the user's mouth. As the beverage travels through the channels formed within the ice block(s), the beverage is chilled such that, by the time the beverage reaches the output, it is sufficiently chilled for consumption.